<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>floppy disk by katchupchips, sappywww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834250">floppy disk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katchupchips/pseuds/katchupchips'>katchupchips</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappywww/pseuds/sappywww'>sappywww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>american high school is futile [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, He could talk about the implementation of java script in the early nineties, He is so lame, He knows how to code, He likes computers, He may need therapy after this, He's obsessed with the history of computers, Iwa is so scared, Kenma is a loser, Kenma is lame, for hours, that’s it, that’s the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katchupchips/pseuds/katchupchips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappywww/pseuds/sappywww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwa's pc breaks </p><p>kenma comes to fix it</p><p>shit ensues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Implied) Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>american high school is futile [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote less than a fifth of this but its apart of my au so i get to post it &lt;3</p><p>val (sappy) wants to clarify that this is in fact hers</p><p>yeah there's a lot more where this came from so watch out babey</p><p>we're going to be posting a lot more fics for this au because there's not enough plot to make it a real fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi sits on the corner of his half-deflated air mattress, limply drumming on his knee while Kenma crosses the room to his quickly deteriorating PC.  </p>
<p>“This is a hunk of junk, Hajime.” The blonde blows heaps of dust off the pitiful fans and frowns at the frayed wiring on the motherboard. He grimaces, giving the case a look and tapping it twice with the end of a drumstick.  </p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and snatches the stick from Kenma’s hand, shooing him away to reach for something under his desk. “I’m fully aware. I got it for like a couple hundred bucks at a garage sale.” He pulls out a milk crate filled with a hodgepodge of wires and metal, dropping it haphazardly on the wheely chair next to him. “It came with all this shit too, maybe it’ll be useful?” </p>
<p>Kenma lifts the box and takes one look at the mess of wires and outdated tech before the ends of his eyebrows quirk up in a mixture of disgust and amusement. He reaches his hand in and digs out a blue plastic square with silver details that looked like a shrunken CD case. “Hajime... You seriously think we’re going to need a floppy disk to fix your computer?” </p>
<p>“What the hell’s a floppy disk?” </p>
<p>“What did you just say?”  </p>
<p>“I just asked you what a flop-” </p>
<p>Kenma puts his hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth and sits him into the wheely chair, a strange look in his eye that makes him think he’s probably not going to make it out of this alive. The blonde pulls back, rolling his sleeves up and tugging his hair into a butterfly clip that he fastens behind his head. </p>
<p>Kenma delicately retrieves the tiny CD case that Iwaizumi realizes must be the aforementioned floppy disk. He examines it more carefully. It’s only about three inches, square, with Sony scripted along the top edge, and a blank lined label covering most of the front side.  </p>
<p>“The floppy disk, Hajime, is only one of the most developmental pieces of modern technology from the twentieth century.” He slams his hand down on the desk and looks sharply into Iwaizumi’s eyes. He jumps back and nearly falls out of his chair at the sound.  </p>
<p>“California. 1976. Warren L. Dalziel, Jay. B. Nilson, and Donald L. Wartner begin developing the first disk drive, but it wasn’t until 1971 that the first floppy disk, an eight-inch storage unit,” Kenma pulls his hands back to mime the size of the dated disk, “was commercially produced by the International Business Machines Corporation, or IBM, as stated on this disk.” Iwaizumi barely makes out the words “Formatted for IBM” in small silver print before the disk is snatched out of his face once again. He opens his mouth to speak as Kenma takes a deep breath and continues.  </p>
<p>“The disks were resized down to five-and-a-quarter inch ‘minifloppies’ in 1976,” Kenma moves his hands inward to make a slightly smaller square, “and again in 1982 to three-and-a-half inches as I’m showing you right now.” He shoves the blue disk into Iwaizumi’s face for a third time.  </p>
<p>“Cut back to the late seventies. Steve Jobs and Steve Wozniak are founding a little company called Apple out of Jobs’s parents’ garage.” </p>
<p>“Who’s Steve Woz- what's his name?” </p>
<p>Kenma ignores him and starts to pace around the confined area, making Iwaizumi’s head spin.  </p>
<p>“In 1976 Apple releases their first product: the Apple I. Wozniak fully designs and builds a desktop computer composed of a circuit board, wires, and expandable cassette tape memory. No case, no keyboard, no mouse, no monitor. The Apple I isn’t important, the only thing that matters is that it made a lot of money for Wozniak and Jobs and they kept making computers.” Iwaizumi stares at him as he paces up and down the very short walkway between the door and the desk, trampling various t-shirts and decomposing pizza boxes. </p>
<p>“In 1977 Apple releases the Apple II, a wildly successful eight-bit home computer. Jobs oversaw the development of the computer while Wozniak did basically everything else. The second gen comes with a monitor, keyboard, audio inputs and outputs, and a standard cassette deck. They produced it with colored graphics and they redesigned their logo for branding and marketing but that’s not really important unless you want to talk about corporate image.” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s mouth hangs as Kenma stops in his tracks and thinks for a second before resuming his thrift shop Ted Talk. </p>
<p>“The crucial detail about the Apple II was the implementation of minifloppies into Apple’s technology. We wouldn’t have a software industry if it wasn’t for the floppy disk. Audio was still on magnetic tape storage and would be for the next decade or so, but that doesn’t matter.” Kenma stops pacing and moves to dig through the box once again and doesn’t look up as he continues talking. “What matters is the innovation of hard drive storage. What matters is the application of floppy disks into personal computers. What matters is this.”  </p>
<p>He fans six floppy disks into his face. Iwaizumi gently moves Kenma’s wrist out of his field of vison, careful not to touch the disks out of fear for his life.  </p>
<p>“So... Wha- what is it?” </p>
<p>Kenma laughs.  </p>
<p>He laughs.  </p>
<p>Iwaizumi sits in horrified silence, watching as Kenma’s very few threads of “sanity” rapidly unravel. His eyes are wide and flighty, one of them twitching every few seconds to reinforce the notion that he is not okay in the slightest. His hands shake so severely you would think he was having heroin withdrawal symptoms. Iwaizumi doesn’t dare break eye contact with his friend but he can feel his hands shaking with an unwanted anticipation. </p>
<p>Nothing. Nothing has terrified him quite like the ninety-pound bleach-blonde caffeine-addicted goblin standing before him. Nothing scares him more than hearing him speak a completely foreign language with such an unhinged and feral look in his eye. </p>
<p>“Hajime,” Kenma starts leaning towards him, his manic deadpan expression moving in closer as he grips the sides of Iwaizumi’s face tightly. His breath smells like Monster Energy and mint chip ice cream.  </p>
<p>“What isn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>iwa is really fuckin scared okay??</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a little bit of iwaoi brainrot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Shittykawa"</p><p>"Oh hello, Iwa-chan. Must be a special occasion if you're the one calling me-"</p><p>"I need you to come pick me up."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"I'm scared, and I need you to come pick me up."</p><p>"Woah woah woah, Hajime what's going on? You're worrying me."</p><p>"I'll tell you in the car, just get your flat ass over here and pick me up."</p><p>"I'll be there in five."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks again for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to comment and leave kudos!! &lt;3</p><p>thanks for making it this far guys i know that was difficult to read</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>